The World She Never Knew
by Videl
Summary: Pan's world is falling apart around her, Bulma and her grandmother do something not expected
1. The World She Never Knew Chapter 1

The World She Never Knew

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð 

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: One day I was thinking about Miria no Trunks, and decided that there had to be more than one future timeline. This story is about the Pan of one of the other timelines.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

He hovered above her. He knew he had her scared he could see it in her blue eyes. While he looked down at her, he took in everything about her. From the way her hair glowed golden to the three scars upon her face. Even though he has spent his life trying to kill her, he still found himself attracted to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT CRYUS?"

"Why just your beautiful scared face Pan-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."

"Ah yes, that was your fathers pet name for you wasn't it? It's such a terrible shame Gohan had to die like that. Don't you agree Pan-chan?"

He could see the tears wield up upon the mention of her beloved father. In the mere second he saw her close her eyes he moved in upon her, entrapping her like a animal would do to its pray. She did not have time to react to him, nor did she try. Even in the golden stage she was no match for him. His power was far greater than hers.

"Aww, Pan-chan don't cry. I would _hate_ to see you in pain."

"You basted. I fucking hate you. Some day I will destroy you. I promise you that."

"More empty promises Pan? Really, did Gohan teach you nothing? At least when you father said that he might have had a chance of making it happen. But you….Pa-lease."

She could hear his soft chuckle. The sound of his voice crypt her out. Trying to get away from him wasn't working to well. She did everyting she could, until she had no more strength. That's when it happened. She fell out of the golden stage. She couldn't even change into a super saiyan. When she opened her eyes it terrified her. The look in his eyes made her cringe. She knew he was going to do something to her, she could feel it in her blood. 

"You really don't know what you do to me do you Pan-chan? HAAHHHAHHHAHHHAHA"

"Cryus? Have you gone mad?"

She felt his arms wrap around her in an attempt to hold her tighter. She had no power left to stop him. He was free to do what ever he wanted to her. And he planed on it.

"Oh my little Pan. Your garments are getting in my way. Why don't you take them off for me? Humm???"

"Oh Kami!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING??? DON'T TOUCH ME! STOPPPPP!!!!!"

But it was to late; Cryus had ripped off all of Pan's gi. She was now completely nude, and it only took a second for him to join her in that state. Pan shivered with fear. She was of Saiyan blood and yet she was completely helpless. She was only 19. This shouldn't be happing. Not to her. Not yet. She felt his mouth all over her body. She couldn't help but to succumb to the moment. In an almost caring manor, Cryus glided Pan to the ground. She could feel his body weight upon her. The thought of him inside of her didn't appeal too very well. She was going to let this run its course. There was no way she was going to stop him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the sharpest pain inside of her. She screamed out. All he did was thrust harder into her, enjoying himself with every scream he caused her. Then it happened. She passed out. She felt it creep upon her, and for the first time she willingly let her self pass out.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi-chi had been searching for days for her granddaughter, but to no avail. Just as she was going to give up hope, she noticed a small figure lying on the ground. Moving in closer she saw her granddaughter lying in a puddle of blood next to torn shreds of fabric. 

"OH KAMI PAN!!! Please let her be all right. Please"

Gathering her granddaughter into her arms, Chi-chi ran back to her capsule car. She had to get Pan over to Bulma right away. With almost every hospital destroyed, Bulma was Pans only hope for survival.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma was in her lab working on a way to bring the Dragon Balls back when she heard a crash at the door. She got up from her work and ran to see what had happened. When she reached the door she was shocked at what she saw. 

"OH KAMI CHI-CHI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED??! IS SHE OK?"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?! YOU'RE THE DOCTOR! Please…Bulma you have to help her!"

Bulma rushed Pan to the infirmary. She placed her in the last regeneration tank they had. Bulma quickly entered some digits on the keypad.

"Kami, PLEASE let this damned thing work!"

Bulma and Chi-chi stood in anticipation while they waited for the machine to start up. Finally, after what was like an eternity, the machine kicked in.

"Chi-chi, Pan is injured pretty bad this time. I'm afraid we might lose her."

"Oh God Bulma. How did this happen. I told Pan not to leave. Why? Why Pan she's sooo sooo young? What did she do to deserve this? What?"

Bulma did know how to answer her friend. Everyone that they loved had been taken from them. They were all gone. 

"Bulma…if Pan pulls through, I…I want to… use one of you time travel machines and send her away. I don't want her to end up like one of your……."

"Go on, say it. One of my kids. Chi-chi it's not fair that both Bra and Trunks died. But I know that they died fighting for what was right. I had thought about sending them back, but I would have lost them either way."

"But Bra was only 9 when she died. She didn't have a chance to live. It's not fair! Look at the way your son died. Or even the way your husband died. Bulma, I don't want that for Pan. I would rather lose her knowing that she is still alive somewhere, then have her die to that monster!"

"I agree with you Chi-chi. But…Pan is our last line of defense. We will DIE without her to protect us."

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT HAPPENS TO US! Pan is all that matters to me. Bulma, Please let me send her back. She might have a chance to know her father or grandfather. That's all that really matters. Look at her face, she is so beautiful. Just like her mother. But yet the scars upon her face will haunt her for the rest of her life."

"You do realize that if we send her back, that she most likely will not come back here. You will never see her again. You are going to put her in a world she never knew."

"I….I know. But I want her to know that world."

"It's settled then. When she is strong enough to make the journey, we will send her back."

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on that week, Pan finally awoke. She was unstable at first but quickly gained her senses. 

"Pan, Your Grandmother and I have decided that it would be best if you were to go to the past and seek training for your Grandfather. We have made ready a time capsule for your travel. Please, go get ready."

"Hai, Bulma-san"

With that Pan left to gather up her few belongings to set out on a new journey.

"Bulma! How could you lie to her! Your going to make her think that things are not as grim as they really are!"

"But isn't that for the better? Do you want her to leave remembering only the bad stuff? For her sake let her think that this isn't permanent. I'm only going to give the time machine enough power for one way. And I am going to encrypt a message saying not to power it up ever again."

"All right, I'm ready!"

"Ok Pan-chan! I hope you have a safe journey"

"Thanks Bulma-san."

"Grandma, I'm going to miss you. Please, both of you take care."

"Hai Pan-chan. I'm going to miss you too.

Pan bored the time capsule and left for a new day and time. Hopefully, for her sake, where she was landing there would be peace. She didn't think she couldn't take any more fighting for the time.


	2. The World She Never Knew Chapter 2

The World She Never Knew Chapter 2

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know….I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: One day I was thinking about Miria no Trunks, and decided that there had to be more than one future timeline. This story is about the Pan of one of the other timelines.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

As the time machine slowly came to a halt, Pan was anxious to see the world that awaited her. After a few minutes of sitting still, she decided that now was the time for her to leave the safety of the time capsule and to find out what her family and friends were like when there wasn't bloodshed going on. As soon as she was out of the machine, she could see how much the world had been effected during the battle with Cryus.

"Beautiful. I never knew. Just how beautiful it truly was. Even the air smells different. Funny how quickly things can change."

Pan wasn't quite sure where she had landed, but she was sure of one thing. She had to seek out her Grandfather and receive her training as fast as possibly so she could return to save her Grandmother and friend. Finding her Grandfather would be easy though; all she had to do was search for his ki. Making a quick sweep of the powers on earth, she found what she believed to be Goku and took off in that direction. She flew slower than normal. She was in a state of perplexity. She didn't know what she was to say to him, or how he would react. Suddenly, she stopped in air.

"Kami, what am I thinking! I can't go to see him! I don't even know how old he is, what if I haven't been born in this world. He wouldn't believe me. What am I going to do? I have to hurry though. Grandma and Bulma-san are counting on me. I…I can't worry if he won't believe me. I need to be trained at once."

With all the thoughts of turning back leaving her mind, Pan flew as quick as her body would take her to the location where she had sensed her Grandfather.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Stopping a short distance before the power, she looked around. What she found was amazing to her.

"Dende this place looks so familiar. It's in the middle of no where, but I think I've been here before."

She landed a few steps for a nice size house, and approached the front door.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Upon knocking on the door, she heard a female voice. When the door was finally opened, she just about passed out at what she saw. It was herself. A carbon copy of herself was standing before her. 

" Hello"

"I…. I…. I….."

"Umm…you what?"

"Is..is Gok..Goku here?"

"Grandpa! It's for you!"

Miria Pan heard a voice she hadn't heard in year. Just the sound of it brought tears to her eyes. When the man was finally at the door, Miria Pan was in such a state of shock that she was balling her eyes out.

"Um..Miss, can I help you with something?"

She didn't know how to respond. Instead, she just collapsed into his arms. Goku was very taken back by this. He didn't understand what was going on. Well, for that matter, nor did Miria Pan.

"Goku? Is everything ok dear?"

"Yeah Chi-chi. Everything is fine. Miss, would you like to come in?"

"Sure. I have a lot to tell you. But, I …I don't know how much you'll believe."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Well….I really don't want to talk about it outside. Can we do this inside?"

"Well sure! Come on in!"

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Goku, who was the door hun?"

"A guest. And I never caught your name?"

"…."

"Well, what is your name?"

"It's…it's. Can we discus this in private please?"

"I suppose so. Chi-chi, Pan we will be right back."

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, will you please tell me your name?"

"Umm…uhh…I don't know how to say this."

"Well spit it out!"

"Its..its..Pa..Pan."

"Pan?! You….your…name…is…PAN! You have to be kidding! Are you…are you saying…that…that…you're my granddaughter?"

"WHA!!!!!!! Umm where did that come from! Well, actually. I am. I told you that you wouldn't believe me! I guess I should be going. Look I'm sorry."

"Wait! I over reacted. I should be the one apologizing. Now you said you had a lot to tell me, so do tell."

"Well, it all started on my 4th birthday. My grandmother had a party planned for me. Everything was going great. Everyone was there, even you. An hour or so into my birthday party, something terrible happened. There was a huge explosion. It sent everything and everyone flying. My mother and Marron were killed in the blast. Everyone was in an outrage. Vegeta flipped out and went into.."

"WAIT A MINUTE! You mean Veggi-boy was at a birthday party! Way too unreal! You sure that he was there?"

"YES! Any way, like I was saying. Vegeta flipped out and attacked the person responsible. Cryus. An evil creature whose power is so great that not even the likes of you could put a scratch in him. Cryus went on a killing spree. He…he took the one person who loved me more than anything away from me"

"Who was that Pan?"

"My father. He just slowly killed him. He scratched dad's eyes out so he could no longer see where the attack would be coming from. Then he just tore at his skin. Finally he pulled is insides out through his mouth and…and I watched him bleed to death. We didn't know what to do, so we ran. Everyone was dealing with hard times. Krillin and Juuhachigou just lost their daughter. You lost your son and I lost my father. We didn't know what to do…"

Pan once again broke down at the memories. She really hadn't thought too much about anyone over the years. It seamed to be much easier that way.

"Pan, maybe we should finish this conversation some other time. I don't think its good to continue any longer. I want you to know that as long as you are in this world, you are welcome in this house. We are your family, and will be glad to take care of you. But I better let Chi-chi and Pan know who you really are. Boy, is Pan going to be surprised! You know, we had one other person come from the future."

"You..you did? Might I ask who it was?"

"It was Miria Trunks. At the time our Trunks was only a baby though. It's going interesting with two Pan's running around our house. Well, come one let's go talk your Grandmother and well…yourself."

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok sorry ppls…I know this part wasn't that good. But I couldn't think of any other way to introduce Pan to Goku. If any one has any ideas to make this chapter better…please contact me at [noel@suite224.net][1]

Ohh yah! If any one is interested in taking a stand against Flamers check out Neoqueen Mikika's profile. She has a story there about what flaming did to an author. Please check it out. If I didn't spell her name right, It's on my fav. Author list. 

   [1]: mailto:noel@suite224.net



	3. The World She Never Knew Chapter 3

The World She Never Knew Chapter 3

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know…. I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: One day I was thinking about Miria no Trunks, and decided that there had to be more than one future timeline. This story is about the Pan of one of the other timelines.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chi-chi, Pan-chan, where are you guys?"

Chi-chi heard the voice of her husband. She knew when Goku called her it was either for food or sex. And she was pretty sure it wasn't the later. Instead of answering him, she just decided to start cooking. Walking over to the fridge, she saw Goku and the mysterious young stranger coming into the kitchen.

"Goku dear, can I talk to you in private?"

"Umm..Sure Chi-chi."

With that Goku and Chi-chi left leaving Pan and Miria Pan standing next to each other. Both girls looked at each other as if there was something familiar. Some sort of untold secret that only each other knew. Of course, Miria Pan knew the answer. That was her younger self. But Pan on the other hand, couldn't put her finger on what was strange about this girl.

"Umm excuse me, but, have we met before?" Asked Pan, very curious to find out the answer.

"I don't think so."

And with that their conversation ended. When Chi-chi and Goku finally returned, Chi-chi had a dumbfounded look upon her face. Miria Pan didn't know what to make of this. She stood there silent, knowing that Chi-chi's outburst was sure to fallow. By the look in her grandmothers eye, Miria knew that Chi-chi was aware of who she really was. At first this thought excited her, but to her own dismay, she realized that Chi-chi would never be her **_real_** grandmother. Any happiness in the young girl's eyes quickly faded and once again her eyes returned to the raven black orbs of death and destruction they had once been. Seeing this, Chi-chi began to cry. Miria Pan didn't react to this, but Pan did. 

"Grandma! What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing Pan-chan dear."

"Pan I have something to tell you that's very important."

"Huh? What is it grandpa?"

"Come with me."

Pan left the room followed by Goku. After a short while, Pan returned to the kitchen with the same look Chi-chi had been sporting only a few minutes earlier.

"Your..your…you're my..my future self?"

"H…Hai."

Pan, overcome with emotions, passed out. The last thing she remembered was being told that **_she_** had come back from the future. The next thing she knew, someone very familiar was shaking her.

"Pan..Pan please wake up."

Pan's eyes slowly started to open. When her blurred vision finally came around, she saw the purple haired demi-saiyan that she hated. Seeing Trunks, Pan quickly jumped from his grip.

"Kami Pan I come up here to check on you and this is how you repay me? Thanks…"

As the sound of his voice trailed off she didn't know how to reply. She and Trunks had gone through a vicious break up a few years ago. He wasn't the exact person she wanted to see. He was never the person she wanted to see. Even though she was happily engaged to Juunana, seeing Trunks would always bring back old feelings. Things sure had changed in the past few years. Bra and Goten and become an item after Goten caught Paris cheating on him with Trunks. Pan was devastated. She never expected that to happen. Trunks and Paris lasted almost a year before both of their "busy" schedules tore them apart. Goten wouldn't speak to Trunks up until 4 months ago, when he finally realized that Trunks cheating with Paris brought him closer to Bra. Pan had thanked Trunks for cheating on her. At the time she didn't know why she did it, but when Juunana walked into her life, she did.

"Earth to Pan.. hello? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah. Sorry Trunks. I really. . didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just a little upset and confused at the moment."

"I understand. I met your other self."

"You….you did? You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"Afraid not."

"Oh Kami…"

"Pan its ok. Don't worry."

Trunks could see the tears on her face. At first he couldn't grasp the reason why she was crying, and then it hit him.

"Pan-chan, just because Miria Pan is here, it doesn't mean that Juunana will leave you. He truly loves you. Please don't cry."

Pan was taken back at how well Trunks could still read her. She never expected him to come up with that. As a matter of fact, she hadn't herself. 

"Kami Trunks, it's scary when you know why I'm crying and I don't."

"Silly, get some rest and I will be back later to check on you."

He heard her slightly laugh at this statement. Confused at what the reason was, he just left the room. She had dated him for 4 years. She knew him inside and out. She knew Trunks Briefs never kept his promises. He never kept dates either. The more she thought about it, he would miss their dates later on in their relationship. That had to have been when he was with Paris. Of course. It all made perfect sense now. Once again tears began to wield up in her eyes. She forced herself to hold them back. 'This isn't the time to worry about all of this Pan old girl. Not now. Some other time'. She needed some rest, and she planned on getting it. With that she nodded of to sleep, but now without Trunks watching her.

Trunks could see the tears in her eyes. He knew he was the reason for this. He really did hate to see her hurt. It felt like part of him was being torn to shreds when she was in pain.

"Ah Pan-chan. When did this all start, hum? You know I love you don't you? I will always love you and only you Pan. I'm so sorry things had to happen this way. But at the time, Paris had what I wanted. I'm so so sorry my love."

With that the heart-broken Trunks left her room and headed down the stairs to great his friends and the newly aquatinted Miria Pan.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

HI! Please R&R..thanks…I've been really busy school and haven't had a lot of time to draw, not to mention the fact that my scanner is broke…so I was wondering if any one would like to do a character design for Cryus and Miria Pan. If ya would, Please contact me at [noel@suite224.net][1] Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:noel@suite224.net



	4. The World She Never Knew Chapter 4

The World She Never Knew Chapter 4

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know…. I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: One day I was thinking about Miria no Trunks, and decided that there had to be more than one future timeline. This story is about the Pan of one of the other timelines.

Some people stated that they were confused as to the fact that Pan was a teenager like Miria Pan. The ages are

Miria Pan: 19

Pan: 16

Trunks: 19

Bra: 16

Goten: 18

Marron: 17

Ubuu: 19

Juunanna: do the androids even have ages? Well, I'll say he's ummm eternally 20? 

Sorry about not setting that straight to begin with….and sorry this is taking so long to get out….I've been REALLy busy. Thanks ~ ð°VïÐê£°ð 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan awoke to a huge commotion downstairs. She figured it was over Miria Pan. For some reason she didn't really like having her around, and she hadn't been here that long. Pan felt that she was trouble. She could feel it in her bones that something was going to happen because of her. But there was nothing she could do about it, and there was going to be no way to get rid of her either. Chi-chi was sure to make a fuss over her, and Goku would probably want to train with her, and all the others would be hanging all over her as well.

"Damn her! Why did she have to come to this timeline! Why couldn't she have picked a better one!"

"Sounds like someone is jealous."

Pan spun around. She didn't know anyone was in her room. To her surprise, it was Juunanna. She hadn't seen him in a couple of days, but she didn't expect him just to show up in her room.

"Kami Juu-chan! Where did you come from?"

"I've been busy training. I have a funny feeling that there is a new evil on the way. And I believe your future-self has something to do with it."

"I KNEW I DIDN'T LIKE HER!"

"There's no need to over react, we can't be certain."

Pan just looked at him and smiled. She loved the way he looked. He had changed so much since she first met him. He now had short black hair, similar to Trunks' style. He was always wearing black cargo pants with either a black or white wife beater, which showed off his muscles well. She had missed him. He was only gone a few days, but she really had missed him. She slowly walked over to him and kissed him. They stood in each other's arms until someone walking in disturbed them. Pan quickly jumped away from him. Juunanna just stood there, he didn't care who saw him with Pan. He loved to be around her. For the first time in his life, he could call something his.

"Hey guys, Chi-chi wants you downstairs."

"Bra??! What are you doing in my house?"

"Well Chi-chi invited everyone over to meet Miria Pan!"

"Oh, I should have guessed. Tell my grandmother that we will be right down."

"Sure thing."

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra quietly walked out. She went downstairs and looked around. Everyone was there. But she saw Goten sitting all alone. She walked up to and sat down on his lap. Of course, Vegeta still could not except the fact that Bra and the 'Brat of Kakarot' were going out. Bra saw the look on her father's face and quickly moved. After all, she didn't want to get Goten killed. Just as Vegeta was going to make a move to kill Goten, Pan and Juunanna walked down. Chi-chi rushed over to her granddaughter and hugged her and began to cry.

"Grandma! What the matter?!" 

"Your…your future….it's…its terrible!"

"Grandma, what are you talking about?"

"Miria told us all about her life, and well your future! It horrible!"

"Grandma don't worry about it! I'm fine! Were what…3 years apart? How much can happen?"

"A lot." Miria Pan stated. "In fact, Cryus could arrive any time in this timeline. By me traveling back, who knows when he will be her. But trust me, a lot can happen in three years."

"Well I will be the judge of that…and until this Cryus character arrives, quite scaring my family."

Pan stormed out of the room leaving everyone, including Juunanna, in shock. He rushed out after her to see what was up. He knew that she didn't like Miria Pan, but there was more to this. Pan didn't like a lot of people, but she was never rude. It just wasn't like her to be rude to people.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pan, what happened in there?"

"I don't know! HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW! AAH! DENDE HELP ME!"

"Pan you've got to calm down! What's bothering you?"

She didn't know how to answer him. She really didn't know what was wrong or why she didn't like Miria. All she knew was that she wasn't fond of her and her stories of the future. Most likely because she was scared by what she saw. The scars, the dead eyes. It all added up to a future of hell for her. But the part that she didn't like most about her future-self, was that she could see everything through her eyes. As soon as she would look at her, she could see the pain and the trauma Miria must have felt.

"I'm sorry Juunanna, please go back inside with the others. I will be in soon."

"Pan…"

"I need to be alone."

"Hai Pan-chan."

Juunanna turned and slowly walked inside. When he reached the room where everyone was at, he saw all the Saiyans in a complete state of fear. Even Vegeta had the look of death upon his face. Juunanna knew something was up. They all looked to Miria Pan.

"He's here."

Everyone was screaming. Even Bulma and Chi-chi could feel his power.

"How could he just creep up on the earth like that? Can't you guys feel power levels from outer space?!"

"Bulma will you please SHUT UP!"

"What's going to happen Vegeta?"

"How the fuck would I know? Second son of Kakarot, get the women and children out of here! This is going to be bad! Now MOVE!"

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Juunanna, Juuhachi and Miria Pan rushed out of the door towards the source of the power. They ran right by where Pan was. She looked around in confusion. She saw Goten take off with Bulma and Chi-chi in his arms. Bra and Marron were starting to fallow the Z-team when Gohan stopped them. 

"Go with Goten and your mother!"

"But Gohan-san! I want to fight!" (I know its not Bra like to say that, but she did)

"Bra! NO! Goten needs help protecting Bulma and Chi-chi. Get Pan and Trunks to go with you too! "

Gohan blasted off. Bra and Marron sat there disappointed that they would not be able to take part in this epic battle. Bra noticed where Pan was sitting and ran over to her.

"Pan! We have to go! NOW!" 

"Hai!…Wait, B-chan!"

"What?"

"Let's follow them."

"Pan, you never ceaced to amaze me. Come on lets go!"

The three young women took off into the air to try to help in the battle that was before them. None of them had ever felt a power like this. Even during the Babi battles, no one's power was like this, even Goku and Vegeta. They had no idea what was in store for them. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Miria Pan could sense the three girls following them. She knew that if they were there that they would all die. Cryus wasn't your ordinary creature. He came from a deep dark world full of evil and hatred. His power was huge compared to everyone's. There was noting any one could do to stop them. They would all die in vein. Sadly, she saw the events of her world unfolding around her. Something's never change. The fact that death was irrelevant was one of them. Miria took a deep breath in.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want with us?"

"My name is Cryus, and all you need to know about me is that I am here to destroy all of you. You all will die."

"WELL MY NAME IS VEGETA, AND I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL THE SAIYANS! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Pan (Miria) watched as Vegeta attacked Cryus. At first it seemed like Vegeta was overpowering the mysterious stranger, but it turned out that Cryus was only playing with Vegeta. He was the first to fall to the monster. The next thing that she knew she was in the arms of her father being carried away. Even though she was no longer in front of the monster, she still saw how brutally Vegeta died. Slowly playing with him. Then slicing him apart. Making sure to keep him alive so he could see his own death. Pan remembered the blood that surrounded the Saiyan prince. There was nothing like it. She didn't know that one body could hold so much blood. But it wasn't until the death of her father that she tasted blood for the first time. Gohan had tried to block Pan from Cryus' attack. But instead Cryus yet again tortured his victim. He killed Gohan so painfully slow. Blood splatter all of her. Like she said it was the first time she tasted blood. In the moment she saw her father fall, she went into the Golden stage.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~END-FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

They had arrived where they felt the power. There was still a smoke cloud surrounding the space capsule. Slowly, as if out of the darkness, Cryus came into view. Miria Pan choked back tears as they landed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her again. She was powerless to stop this. A single tear fell down her check, for she knew the future. 

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want with us?"

"My name is Cryus, and all you need to know about me is that I am here to destroy all of you. You all will die."

"WELL MY NAME IS VEGETA, AND I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL THE SAIYANS! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Miria Pan remembered Miria Vegeta saying the same thing, and she knew what was going to happen.

"VEGETA NO!"


	5. The Wrold She Never Knew Chapter 5

The World She Never Knew Chapter 5

The World She Never Knew Chapter 5

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð

Disclaimer: as most of you ppls know…. I don't own DBZ…so please don't sue…Thanks!

A/n: One day I was thinking about Miria no Trunks, and decided that there had to be more than one future timeline. This story is about the Pan of one of the other timelines.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Miria Pan watched in horror as Vegeta attacked Cryus. Everything was the same. From the lines Vegeta threw at Cryus, to the first punch. She knew the outcome of this. There had to be something that she could do. Instinctively, she powered up into the Golden stage. Cryus and Vegeta stopped what they were doing, and looked towards her. Her hair was no longer straight and black, but full of spikes, shining a very bright golden color. Her once black eyes, that were so full of destruction, were replaced with blue eyes, in which you could see only pure rage. She had to stop Vegeta from getting killed. She launched at Cryus knocking him down to the ground. She started to power up and a small orb appeared within her hands. She held her hand out towards Cryus and was about to fire, but Cryus jumped up off of the ground and went for Miria Pan. She was helpless. She never had a chance to train with Goku, or heal for that matter. She was to week to fight. Cryus sent her flying towards the others. She crashed into Gohan and Trunks, making them fall to the ground with her. Everyone was amazed with Cryus' power, except Miria Pan. She knew that wasn't the full extent of it. She knew the true depth in which his real power lies. 

"SHIT! I HAVE TO STOP THIS!"

"No! YOUR HURT!"

"Trunks, you don't understand. If I don't do something soon, Vegeta will die! And so will the rest of you! Wait? Where did you come from? Weren't you supposed to be with Goten?"

"Vegeta can handle himself. I left Goten to come find Bra, Pan and Marron. Their here you know."

"Yes I know."

"Your hurt, I'm getting you out of here."

"Trunks NO! I have to stop this! I have to!"

Trunks picked her up and flew away to where Goten was waiting with his mother and Chi-chi. He took her inside the fall out shelter of Capsule corp. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She did look a lot like Pan, except for the scars on her face. She was no longer in the golden stage. She had used all of her power trying to get Cryus off of Vegeta. Trunks just walked through the many halls of the shelter, hoping to find the others soon.

"You know, I can walk."

"I'm not sure about that. And besides, this is a huge place. I think I know where the others are, but I'm not sure. You can just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"But really, I can walk!"

"It's ok."

Trunks didn't know why he liked having her in his arms. Maybe because she reminded him of Pan. But all he knew was that he wasn't going to let go so soon. He had done that to Pan; he couldn't do it to Miria Pan. For some reason, he felt like he was starting to love her. Even though they had never said more than 'Hello' and 'Good-bye', he felt quite attached to her. And he had to do everything in his power to keep her safe. She could read the look on his face. For she had seen the same one on Miria Trunks before Cryus killed him to. She was afraid of loosing Trunks too. She couldn't stand to lose him again. She jumped out of his arms causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Trunks, I know what your thinking."

"You..you do?"

"Hai."

"And?"

When she didn't answer, Trunks felt like he was going to lose her too, but when he felt her kiss him, he knew otherwise. He found himself kissing her back with such a need. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. They stood there kissing for probably a half-hour, until Goten ran right into them.

"Trunks! I found you…and um your girlfriend here." Goten couldn't see her face, for he had knocked both of them over. When she rolled over Goten's jaw dropped. "EEP! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS MIRIA PAN?!"

"No Goten, its not what you think!"

"Trunks and Miria Pan! Trunks and Miria Pan! What a cute couple you two make."

Goten watched as a slight crimson blush fall over both of their cheeks. He smiled at what he had done. After all, you have to make you best friend nervous around the girl he likes. That's a given. Goten would just have to think of trying to get Trunks to not kill him now though. Trunks looked at Goten and laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"YOUR FACE!"

Both men sat laughing on the floor, until Miria Pan rose up. She began to run back where she came from. She had to get to the battlefield. Vegeta was just about done. She still had some strength; maybe she could do something. Goten and Trunks began to chase after her. They knew where she was headed. When they caught up to her, she was already at the scene of the fight.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Miria Pan stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Vegeta's demise. Cryus had once again shown her the death of Vegeta. She looked down and saw Pan standing there. Vegeta's blood was everywhere, including Pan. She saw Gohan rush down to his daughter and pick her up into his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!! DAMN YOU CRYUS!!!!!!"

Trunks watched as Miria Pan screamed out in rage. There was nothing that he could say or do to comfort her. She just lowered her body to the ground. She knew what Pan was feeling. The hopelessness, the despair. She had to get to her. She had to speak with her before the next battle. She had to warn her of what was to come. She didn't want to watch Gohan die all over again.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

She felt safe flying in her father's arms. She couldn't believe this. Vegeta's blood was all over her. She began to cry at the thought of it. She hadn't believed Miria Pan, but now she did. She believed every word that she spoke. There had to be something to do. She couldn't let the world end like this. She had to talk to Miria Pan. She would have the answers to her questions. 


End file.
